Recorded Butterflies
by Jeh Himura
Summary: Kagome só quer que ele precise dela, mas ele parece não entender isso. [Oneshot][InuxKag]


O sol tinha uma coloração engraçada naquela tarde, ao menos era o que ela achava, em sua era não era possível ter aquele tipo de visão, sorriu sentando-se ao pé de uma árvore, olhou para cima e viu um hanyou deitado em um galho, seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ela sabia que ele estava acordado. Ficou em silêncio mesmo assim, ele provavelmente estaria de mau humor e puxar qualquer assunto terminaria em uma discussão e ela deitada em sua cama chorando, o sorriso logo sumiu e de seu rosto, ela suspirou.

- O que foi?

Ouviu acima de si o hanyou falando com aquela voz emburrada.

- Nada.

- Então porque está bufando feito uma velha ai em baixo?

- Porque? Não posso?

- Pode, mas em outro lugar!

Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Se você está de mau humor não me culpe Inuyasha!

- Eu não estou de mau humor, você quem está bufando, estou quieto aqui em cima!

- Ah! Claro, você nunca está de mau humor!

- Ahan. É você quem está sempre gritando e falando coisas irritantes!

A colegial levantou-se irritada.

- Qual é o problema com você? Não consegue deixar as coisas bem entre a gente, tem sempre que estar falando alguma coisa desagradável?

- Eu estava aqui primeiro e você sabe disso.

Inuyasha preparou-se para cair do galho, estava esperando os gritos histéricos e agudos de Kagome mandando-o sentar, mas a gritaria não veio, ela apenas suspirou de novo e saiu andando, ele parecia confuso, mas apenas a seguiu com o olhar vendo até onde ela iria, ficou aliviado em perceber que ela não voltaria para sua casa.

Kagome caminhava por entre as árvores, sabia que não se perderia, já havia feito aquele caminho tantas vezes que tudo ali já era conhecido, porém algo lhe chamou a atenção, uma grande borboleta roxa voava ao seu redor, a principio perguntou-se se não poderia ser um yokai, mas encantada com a graciosidade daquela coisa arroxeada apenas pôde segui-la. Andou dentro daquela floresta por alguns minutos e quando finalmente saiu seus olhos tornaram-se brilhantes e seu rosto antes fechado, abriu-se em um grande sorriso.

_Recorded butterflies in twilight_

_Sneak out the closet_

_The memories are to nice and it kills_

_Quietly stealing the magic_

_From my view_

_The never ending dream alone_

O sol já estava em seus últimos momentos no céu e só deixava uma fraca luz iluminando aquela imensidão que agora se mesclava em tons de rosa, roxo, azul e preto, viu a borboleta que antes a guiara se juntando a milhares de outras. Kagome estava encantada, era como se aquelas borboletas estivessem gravadas em um quadro.

- É como se elas estivessem trancadas em um armário e se libertassem todas de uma só vez!

Ela ficou ali em pé até que aquele pequeno feixe de luz que antes se fazia presente sumisse e levasse com ele aquele espetáculo da natureza, a colegial olhou ao seu redor, mas única coisa que podia ver, mesmo que distante era a grande Árvore Sagrada, naquele momento ela sentiu-se como o céu que minutos antes havia sido invadido por milhares de borboletas. Sua mente de alguma forma ligava a visão da árvore a todas suas memórias com aquele hanyou emburrado, sorriu ao perceber que até mesmo aquele mau humor dele tornava-se agradável para ela, contanto que ele estivesse por perto ela não se importaria.

- Porque eu preciso me lembrar desse tipo de coisa?

E dizendo isso se sentou no chão, quando sua mente fazia com que essas memórias viessem á tona ela sentia que poderia morrer, por que ela sabia que não importava quão bom fossem aqueles momentos com Inuyasha, não era á ela que aquilo tudo pertencia, que aquela vida não era dela, fechou os olhos.

- Mas que droga Inuyasha!

Ela havia sido roubada. Aquela mágica presenciada há poucos minutos havia sumido completamente de sua mente, sim, mesmo longe Inuyasha havia conseguido roubar de sua visão aquele magia. Kagome levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Ei Inuyasha, porque no fim, eu sempre acabo sonhando sozinha? – perguntou a colegial para si mesma.

_Stay with me tonight_

_So that these tears can shine in the sky_

_Stay with me tonight_

_The streaming down diamond droplets_

_Reflect my eyes_

Abriu os olhos e olhou para o céu, com uma rapidez incrível a lua já brilhava imponente rodeada de estrelas, ela suspirou. Não, não estava chorando, não tinha motivos para chorar, afinal, aquilo tudo não passava de sua rotina. Ficou ali por horas, se perguntou se Inuyasha não iria busca-la, mas logo mudou os pensamentos, ela mais do que ninguém sabia que essas suas fugas nada mais eram do que pretextos para que o hanyou fosse atrás dela e a levasse de volta, sentia-se mimada e infantil fazendo isso, mas talvez esse fosse o único momento em que ela poderia dizer com toda certeza que ele se importava com ela. Ouviu passos depois de muita espera, mas permaneceu imóvel, mesmo antes de Inuyasha chegar até ela, já gritava.

- O que pensa que está fazendo no meio do nada, sozinha à noite? Vamos voltar, Sango, Miroku e Shippou me ameaçaram e eu provavelmente vou ficar sem janta se não te levar de volta!

- Volte sozinho e faça sua própria comida! – disse Kagome irritada.

Talvez ela estivesse enganada, não eram em todas suas fugas que ela conseguia se sentir importante para Inuyasha e aquela se provou ser apenas mais uma fuga inútil. Inuyasha pareceu se irritar com a resposta da colegial.

- Viu? Depois eu sou o mau humorado! – disse cruzando os braços.

A essa altura, ele já estava parado ao lado de Kagome batendo o pé impacientemente, enquanto ela ainda encontrava-se sentada.

- Ah! Agora isso virou uma competição? Por que se for, me avise que eu desisto, eu perderia feio para você!

- Já desistindo?

- Já!

- Tinha que ser humana...

Kagome levantou-se irritada e virou-se para Inuyasha, encarando-o.

- Qual o problema em eu ser uma humana? Se eu atraso tanto a sua vingança doentia pelo Naraku, fala logo, não fica me tratando mal por nada. Se o problema aqui sou eu, fala que eu vou para a minha era e acabamos logo com isso!

- Se quiser voltar para sua casa, não fique arrumando desculpas, vai e pronto, não estou te segurando aqui...

Os dois ficaram em pé se encarando em silêncio, Inuyasha foi o primeiro a se mexer, virando-se de costas e indo embora, Kagome viu tal cena embaçada, seus olhos já estavam cheios de lágrimas, segurou um pedaço da manga do kimono do hanyou, forçando-o a parar, ele apenas continuou de costas para ela.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

E dizendo isso ela desabou, seu rosto logo ficou molhado graças as lágrimas, seus olhos estavam vermelhos e podia-se ouvir claramente seus soluços.

- Porque você está chorando? – disse Inuyasha ainda de costas.

Ela não respondeu, não que não quisesse, mas seus soluços não deixavam qualquer outro sair por sua boca. Novamente, os dois ficaram parados em silêncio, quando Inuyasha ia se mover de novo, Kagome disse como se aquilo lhe custasse todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões.

- Fica aqui comigo, só essa noite!

Ele continuou em silêncio.

– Você me deve isso Inuyasha! Eu não estou te pedindo muito, você não precisa falar comigo nem qualquer coisa do tipo, eu só não quero ficar sozinha... Eu não quero ficar sozinha!

Kagome repetia aquilo mais para si, do que para ele.

- Eu tenho que chorar até essas lágrimas irem brilhar no céu, então, fica comigo só essa noite... Até que todas essas gotas de diamante caiam e reflitam meus olhos.

- Eu te devo isso? Desde quando eu devo alguma coisa a você?

Ouvindo aquilo Kagome soltou-o, era verdade, ele não lhe devia nada, era ela quem estava irritada por ele não ter se preocupado com ela, era ela que queria ouvir palavras doces dele... Ele não devia nada, ele apenas estava sendo ele mesmo.

_I bury it in the back garden_

_Cover it with sticks and leaves_

_The voice overflows with the pain that i hide_

_Pink avalanches crash down_

_And seal my eyelids_

_My ever frozen heart_

_Forever frozen_

- Se não quer ficar sozinha, venha e fique com os outros... – continuou Inuyasha.

Ela limpou o rosto, mas ao invés de segui-lo, ela sentou-se e encostou-se em uma árvore, fechou os olhos por longos minutos.

- Qual o problema com você hoje, Kagome?

Ela sorriu, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, não queria ver ele se afastando, não queria se humilhar de novo, por isso havia se sentado e fechado os olhos para tudo aquilo.

- Entendi, agora você não quer conversar e quer ficar ai... – disse Inuyasha.

- Você já teve alguma coisa que quisesse muito se desfazer?

Inuyasha que até então se encontrava de costas virou-se para Kagome curioso.

- Porque pergunta isso?

- Não sei se você já viu, mas atrás da minha casa tem um grande jardim, antes de vir para cá eu passava o dia remexendo naquela terra, eu acreditava que ao mexer ali era como se as minhas tristezas ficassem ali também...

- Não faz...

Kagome continuou falando mais para si do que para ele, interrompendo todas as vezes em que ele tentava se pronunciar.

- Eu descobri que não era capaz de me desfazer da minha dor só enterrando as minhas tristezas no jardim de trás e cobrindo-as com gravetos e folhas, você entende o que isso quer dizer?

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio. Kagome sorriu novamente.

- Imaginei que não entenderia.

Sua voz saia transbordada pela dor que escondia e Inuyasha podia perceber claramente por aquela voz que a colegial a sua frente não estava bem.

- Ás vezes queria entender como você consegue simplesmente não enxergar as coisas a sua frente, é como se uma grande avalanche cor de rosa selasse suas pálpebras...

Kagome começou a rir.

- Acho que é por isso que nunca gostei de rosa.

Inuyasha sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Porque você me força desse jeito?

Kagome arqueou as sobrancelhas e virou-se para Inuyasha surpresa.

- Do que está falando?

- Você acha que eu gosto desse tipo de coisa? Acha que gosto de te ver desse jeito?

- Sinceramente? Acho.

- Então, você acha que as coisas são tão simples assim, que eu tenho um prazer em te fazer sofrer?

- Se não gostasse disso, teria decido já!

- As coisas não são tão simples assim.

Ela suspirou, sentiu como se seu coração já estivesse congelado há muito tempo, já que havia se tornado imune a todas palavras ásperas e indecisas de Inuyasha, nada daquilo de fato a abalava, nada ali era novidade, suas conversas, seus desabafos, enfim, tudo... Ela já havia tentado de tudo e a única coisa que lhe restara fora congelar seu coração, que agora vivia congelado.

_Stay with me tonight_

_The burning shooting star skids through the darkness_

_Stay with me tonight_

_Make me remember how to take in the light_

_Hold me_

_Stay with me tonight_

- Você sabe que meu lugar não é aqui...

Kagome conversava com Inuyasha olhando para o céu, mesmo com a lua cheia no céu e as milhares de estrelas o lugar continuava escuro, ela sabia que o hanyou ainda estava ao seu lado apenas por ouvir sua respiração.

- De novo isso? Então você realmente que ir embora? – disse Inuyasha com a voz baixa.

- Talvez, eu não sei o que fazer.

- Eu tenho feito você sofrer tanto assim a ponto de fazer você querer deixar os outros e a mim?

A colegial ficou em silêncio. Pensou em inúmeras respostas para aquela pergunta, mas todas pareciam falsas demais, a única verdade é que ela queria fugir de tudo aquilo, que não tinha mais forças para sorrir para ele como prometera fazer e dizer isso seria admitir que era fraca e ela não queria fazer isso, não pra ele.

- É isso mesmo? – continuou Inuyasha.

- A culpa não é sua, fui que eu prometi algo que não poderia cumprir.

- Está falando sobre ficar aqui mesmo sabendo sobre eu e a Kikyou?

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça, ele suspirou.

- Eu não posso falar o que você quer ouvir, mas também não quero ouvir o que você tem para me falar, isso faz sentido?

Kagome começou a rir.

- Do que está rindo? – disse Inuyasha confuso.

- Nada em especial...

Como se um pedaço daquela imensidão negra acima deles pegasse fogo, uma estrela cadente rasgou a escuridão cruzando o céu. Kagome levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Sabe, não é como se eu quisesse que você falasse alguma coisa para mim ou coisa do tipo, mas é que às vezes eu me sinto tão fraca que não sei o que fazer, eu fico imaginando como seria se quando eu estivesse prestes a cair você me abraçasse e dissesse que ficaria tudo bem...

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio, sentiu-se ofendido com as palavras da colegial.

- Eu fiz isso Kagome. Todas às vezes que eu senti que você estava caindo, eu te segurei, mas talvez pra você, isso não seja o bastante.

E dizendo isso o hanyou se levantou, nesse momento Kagome sentiu o desespero se apoderar de seu corpo, desculpas e mais desculpas passaram em segundos por sua cabeça, mas novamente nada parecia verdadeiro o suficiente, ela sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa, que daquela vez havia falado demais sem pensar.

- A CULPA É SUA!

Ao ouvir o grito da colegial, Inuyasha voltou-se para trás, aquela voz continua a ecoar por entre as árvores daquela enorme floresta.

- A CULPA É SUA! – gritou novamente, só que dessa vez mais alto.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – disse Inuyasha com a voz séria.

- A culpa é sua Inuyasha, a culpa é sua por eu ser essa pessoa mimada e egoísta, por que você não consegue entender? Eu me sinto tão pequena quando estou com todos vocês, vocês tem motivos para estarem lutando? E eu? Será que você não consegue ver o quão vazia eu me sinto? Isso é patético!

- Do que você está falando! – o hanyou parecia confuso.

- Eu estou tão cansada disso tudo, desse meu egoísmo, eu sei as atrocidades que o Naraku fez, mas de certo modo isso não tem nada a ver comigo, então por que eu luto? Você nunca pensou nisso? Nunca se perguntou o porquê de eu lutar?

Ele ficou em silêncio.

- É por que eu não suporto saber que você pode existir sem mim, eu não suporto a idéia de você não precisar de mim, eu sei muito bem que se eu fosse embora agora você seguiria em frente e isso me mata! E é por isso que eu tenho que ficar aqui e agüentar todas as vezes que você me deixa de lado para ir atrás dela, é por isso que eu volto mesmo dizendo que não quero ver a sua cara nunca mais, por que pra mim seria doloroso demais, seguir a minha vida sabendo que em algum lugar você está vivendo sem mim!

Como se toda a energia de seu corpo tivesse sido usada para falar aquilo, Kagome caiu de joelhos no chão com os olhos mareados e suas mãos enlaçando sua cabeça.

- É tão errado assim querer que a pessoa que a gente ama precise da gente? – sussurrou a garota.

Inuyasha estava parado tentando assimilar tudo aquilo, a visão da colegial ajoelhada chorando a sua frente fazia seu coração se quebrar e sua mente transformar-se em um grande vazio.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha, Inuyasha, vai embora... – voltou a sussurrar.

- Não. – respondeu firme.

- Eu quero ficar sozinha! – repetia.

- Você me pediu para ficar com você essa noite, não pediu? Até que o sol nasça eu não vou sair daqui!

- Você só está piorando as coisas...

- ENTÃO ME DIZ COMO MELHORAR! – gritou Inuyasha fazendo Kagome acordar do seu transe – EU NÃO SEI O QUE FAZER, NÃO SEI O QUE FALAR PRA ACALMAR A SUA ALMA, EU NÃO SEI DROGA!

Os soluços da Kagome só aumentaram. Inuyasha andou até Kagome sentando-se ao seu lado, puxou-a com força abraçando-a de forma possessiva.

- Eu disse que não queria ouvir o que você tinha para me dizer! – repetia Inuyasha.

- Eu também não quero ouvir o que você tem para falar! – retrucou a colegial que agora estava entre os braços do hanyou, que a apertava como se a qualquer momento ela fosse sumir.

Ela tinha medo, medo de depois de falar tudo aquilo ele dissesse que preferia Kikyou, mesmo sentindo o calor dele tão próximo o medo era inevitável.

- Fica comigo essa noite Kagome...

A voz dele saiu baixa, quase rouca, mas ela ouviu, ouviu perfeitamente e ao ouvir tais palavras foi como se uma luz ascendesse em sua mente, fazendo-lhe entender o que lhe afligia.

- Você demorou a fazer isso, achei que não agüentaria. – disse Kagome.

Todo esse tempo ela estava surtando não por insegurança ou ciúmes em relação a Kikyou, mas a falta daquele toque, daquela voz que ele usava somente com ela nesses momentos, da preocupação dele. Ela sentia tanta falta da presença dele que isso estava tirando sua sanidade, ser enlaçada por Inuyasha depois de tanto tempo fez com que ela se lembrasse de como era ser tomada pela luz e aquela luz era ele.

- Eu não sei o que fazer. – disse novamente Inuyasha.

- Você já fez. – disse Kagome. – Fique comigo assim essa noite que tudo vai passar.

- Eu vou ficar Kagome, por que quando você estiver caindo eu vou sempre te segurar, não importa o que aconteça, eu vou estar aqui para te abraçar.

Ela deu um sorriso singelo acreditando naquelas palavras, por que era a única coisa que ela poderia fazer, acreditar na sua luz.

* * *

Finalmente consegui escrever alguma coisa! Fazia tempo que não conseguia terminar uma fic, mais uma one shot, por que minhas fics separadas em capitulos sempre se tornam infinitas. A música que eu usei como base é Recorded Butterflies da Olivia, é do anime Nana, sei que Inuyasha e Nana não tem muito a ver, mas eu amo tanto essa música que precisava fazer uma fic com ela!

Sobre a fic, tem várias coisas que eu não gostei nela, mas eu nunca gosto das coisas que escrevo! A idéia principal era mostrar como a Kagome precisava do Inuyasha e como ela ficaria perdida sem ele e como ele ficaria perdido sem poder ajudá-la, acho que consegui né? Eu não pretendia mesmo fazer cena de beijos ou coisas assim, já que queria mostrar mais o 'psicológico' deles do que as ações em si. Enfim, vou parar de escrever! xD

Espero que gostem dessa fic e deixem reviews, eu ficaria muitooo feliz com isso! 8D


End file.
